Kira the Killer Girl
by Eripza
Summary: Genderbend version of death note. The story starts in medias res when Misa and Light meets for the first time.
1. The estimate

**I would like to thank Shiranai Atsune for the idea of a genderbend version of death note! This fanfiction may or may not follow the original series. I`ve got plans and thoughts. Btw, Lucy means light; I wanted to use a connected name.**

Chapter 1: The estimate

Lucy was studying in her room when she heard the doorbell ring. Immediate footsteps from bellow rushed to the entrance.

Her sister, Sayu, then called for her. Sayu had already gotten up the stairs when Lucy opened her bedroom door.

"Masaki has brought you your notebook", Sayu said slightly confused, which she had all the right to be. Even Lucy felt bewildered.

 _Who?_

Her sister spurted downstairs. Their mother was also in the hallway now.

Lucy didn't know the blonde, young man standing in front of her, but she had the impression she had seen him before.

 _Who?_

They had a one-meter distance, yet the young man smiled and waved at her. Lucy went outside and closed the door behind her.

"I'm so happy I could finally meet you!" the tone in his voice made it seem like he meant it. He noticed how questionable she was looking at him.

"I'm Masaki Amane."

 _Oh, right. The model, singer and whatnot._

A book that blended perfectly in with his clothes came to view once he pulled it out for her to touch. She touched it and could see the Shinigami whose name was Rem. It would have scared Lucy if she hadn't already experienced a terrifying creature showing up out of nowhere in her room, just a few days ago. Ryuk was creeping around her all day like an attached, ugly dog, but she liked to think that she had gotten used to it.

Masaki was tall. Lucy had seen him on posters and in the medias and such, therefore it felt a bit unreal now that the actual person stood right in front of her.

"We need to talk, come in." Her mother and sister were still standing in the hallway, probably curious.

"I've already told you about him", Lucy said. Sayu started to squeal and it didn't take long for their mother to get affected as well.

"Model Masaki is your boyfriend?!" She was freaking out. It was understandable; any young girl would probably react that way with a famous person in the house for the first time.

"We`ll be in my room."

Masaki was offered a seat and sat down on the only spinning chair in the room. Lucy wasn't planning to take things slow and got straight to the point.

"How did you find me?"

"My eyes. I accepted the deal…"

 _Deal? Was there something Ryuk hadn`t told her?_

Lucy scolded at her Shinigami who averted eye contact. "…where I get Shinigami eyes in return for half of my remaining lifespan. I see every human's lifespan, except from the ones that owns a death note themselves."

"You did something risky. What if someone finds out that you and I have met? And what about those tapes you sent, what about fingerprints?" Even though she was clearly annoyed, he smiled.

"I wore an unrecognizable disguise. As for the tapes, do you really think I'm dumb enough to do it myself? I made a friend do it."

 _A friend?_

He noticed how Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I can kill her now if you want me to. Please, just let me stay with you! I can be your eyes, so in return…" He went silent for a moment, long enough for Lucy to get inpatient and ask "what?"

"Be my girlfriend!" Lucy couldn't help but feel irritated and suspicious. He had to be a mind reader; it was either that or that she was too obvious in letting her emotions show on her face.

"You don't trust me? Here! You can keep my death note and kill me if I turn out to be a burden." He handed her his book. Masaki`s eyes seemed so clear and convincing.

"How do I know that you haven't hidden some pages?" She asked, still suspicious.

"Don't be like that! Use me!"

"Why should I? Why do you want to help me so bad?"

"A year ago, my parents were murdered by a banker. I wanted to kill him, to make him suffer. Then Kira came and served justice! Kira means everything to me! I wanted to meet you to thank you."

 _Well, he could be useful with his eyes. They might come in handy._

"Fine! I can **act** like your girlfriend, but you need to listen to everything…" Before she could finish her demand, he had already embraced her. It was somewhat shocking, but she guessed this would be part of their new relationship from now on.

 _Masaki would tell her L`s name. When she was done with him, she could kill him. After all, he was the only one who knew Kira`s identity.._


	2. She will get rid of them soon

Chapter 2: She`ll get rid of them soon

"So, you`ll just pretend?"

"Huh?" Lucy was still captured in his arms.

"You`ll just pretend to be my girlfriend? It doesn't really matter, you`ll fall for me eventually." Masaki leaned back, enough to see her face and his eyes met hers. His eyes were blue, which was rare in Japan.

Lucy let Masaki meet Ryuk. They were acting all friendly, which made her roll her eyes. Then Masaki sat back down in the chair and spun it around a couple of times.

"Masaki, if you ever get caught by the police, you need to promise to stay quiet about us and the death note."

Masaki was still spinning around when he brought his hand in the air.

"I promise! Then I`d like to make one condition. You have to go on a date with me at least once a week!"

"We can't! L is already suspecting me."

Masaki stopped and fixed his eyes on her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but thanks to that I`ve got the chance to get close to him."

"I don't want you to get close to this guy!"

Lucy looked strange at him.

 _What on earth is he thinking? This is no time to get jealous. Speaking of time, we just met!_

"I'm trying to gain his trust. Anyway, if they see the suspected suddenly getting close to another person right now, they might suspect that person to be the second Kira. Which is why I`ll call and meet you whenever it seems okay, but I`ll have to date other guys as well."

"WHAT? No! If I see you with other men, I`ll kill them."

"Disobey me, and I`ll kill you. I`ve got both death notes."

A tall shadow swept across the room. It was Rem.

"You are aware that I can see his lifespan. If you were to kill him before he is supposed to die, I will write your name in my death note."

 _Is she crazy? She`d die too._

Rem looked dead serious.

"Hah, I`ve got the upper hand. You need to reconsider my request. I should go; your mother is probably worrying about you having a guy visit this late."

They exchanged phone numbers. Before he left, he kissed her cheek. She was taken by surprise and couldn't help but feel fire lighting inside of her. Not because she was embarrassed, but because she was freaking furious.

 _How dared he? Didn't he say he`d do anything she said? Wasn't he the one who admired Kira?_

Lucy let out a sigh. Not only was she stuck with this guy for however long he would live, she also had to protect him from the police, but at the same time go on dates with him!

Early next morning Lucy asked her mother and sister to stay quiet about Masaki. They clearly understood the situation; he was a celebrity after all.

Lucy had come up with a new message to the public from the second Kira. During school she couldn't think about anything else than how L would react. Despite Masaki`s warning, she flirted with the man sitting next to her, Takada. They had been going out on dates before, but more like "friends". If you could call Lucy`s game chips friends.

L had already watched the message from the second Kira when Lucy turned up. Her dad and Matsuda were also present.

L didn't look like a genius when you saw him cram candy into his mouth, but he truly was. While devouring candy, he managed to point out several aspects that all came to the same conclusion; Kira and the second Kira had met. One video, that was supposed to mislead the police, brought them on the right track.

"Although the idea of their union is very threatening, this is also one less reason to suspect Lucy. If she was Kira, she would have made the second Kira go through with his plan to make me appear on TV, deny they ever made contact, and then make the second Kira responsible for my death", he said as he licked a doughnut, and made disgusting sounds that would make you cringe.

Lucy took a step towards L. "If I were Kira, I would already know your personality. You wouldn't want to appear on television no matter what."

"Correct", he said as he turned to look at Lucy with his disturbingly big eyes. He had bags beneath them, and they were so thick and dark you`d think he had applied makeup. That might be the case, or maybe he simpleton rarely slept. It could be that they were part of his face, for they never seemed to leave his side.

"Besides, I'm comfortable enough to talk like this because I'm not Kira. I want to help solve this case. It's the only way to clear my name."

"Good point. Besides, it would be a problem if you were Kira, because I feel like you`re the first friend that I`ve ever had."

It hit her like a lightning. Lucy was in shock. He thought of her as a friend? Not once had she thought of him like that. The only thing she had been thinking about was how she needed to eliminate him as fast as possible.

On her way home, she heard someone run behind her. When she turned around to look, she noticed how it, or someone were about to crash into her. In a quick motion Lucy went to the side and hit a wall but avoided much harm by reaching out her hands to catch her body. Lucy turned again and saw Masaki.

"I couldn't wait to see you, sweetie."

 _As soon as she got L out of the way, she would get rid of this idiot too, somehow._

Lucy inspected her hands for injuries and brushed of small stones that had come from the wall. When she looked up, she made immediate eye contact with Masaki, who for some reason had gotten very close.

"Where were you this late?" He asked and bowed his head, so that they would be at the same wavelength. Lucy took a stroll with her eyes to clear the area of other people.

"Investigating with L. He figured out that Kira and the second Kira had met. But don't worry, he`s come to look at me as his friend…"

"I hope that's all he sees in you", he interrupted.

Lucy pushed him aside and continued to walk home.

"You don't want him to interfere with our love, right?"

 _Not that he ever would, and on her behalf, there's no love to begin with._

"No."

"Then make Rem kill him."


	3. A predator

Chapter 3: A predator

Lucy thought it was scary how her mother and sister had waited by the entrance and greeted them, as if they expected them to come. But it didn't matter, what mattered was the fact that Masaki and the lovesick Rem had assented to help Lucy murder L. On the contrary, she was stuck with a silly scene in her head…

"Rem, as you know, Masaki loves me!" Lucy had said as she tried to make herself comfortable in Masaki`s arms. Masaki`s heart was beating crazy fast, he tugged her even closer to his chest. It was hard for her to focus with that door slamming sound forcing its way through her ears.

"You want him to be happy? And he wants me to be happy." Masaki agreed without thinking, which sort of pushed Rem, who would do anything for her man, into a dead end with only one way out. And that way was to kill L for her greatest rival.

Lucy wanted more control over the airhead Masaki. To maintain contact and avoid the police at the same time, he gave her one of his many cellphones. It didn't matter how many times Lucy asked him to leave, he would use a decade to get out of her sight. Sometimes she even had to point at the door because he was just that stupid and stubborn. This time Masaki didn't leave.

"I`ve done everything you told me to. It's time for us to "play" lovers", he said, almost intimidating. His blue eyes seemed red for a second.

"Ehm… you respect Kira, right?" Masaki nodded eagerly as he got closer to his target. Lucy truly felt like a prey standing before a predator when he looked at her like that. She would have hit him where it hurts if he wasn't such a crucial chip in her game. He would determine victory or failure, her life was in his hands, which was terrifying.

"Then you must obey me!"

"Your orders?" Masaki tried to sound seductive. When they had an uncomfortably close distance, he placed his arms around her and looked her in the eyes. She couldn't count how many times she wanted to hit him. _This pathetic, ungrateful and disobeying human._

She only needed him to love her. "I`ll call you tomorrow. Go home and sleep." Lucy decided to hold around him as well and pressed her lips to his. When she leaned back to look at him, she realized she`d left him speechless. She sighed low and pushed him out of her room.

"Go home!", she said and closed her door. Ryuk was laughing creepy in his favorite corner while chewing on an apple. Even though she felt like throwing things at him, or take all his apples, she let it slide. An unfavorable ruckus was the last thing she needed.

Now the only thing Lucy had to think about was how she would end L`s life. She sat in the classroom and speculated. _What kind of death would satisfy her the most?_ L had been a great challenge to deal with, he deserved something special.

Takada had been following her around the whole day, like the puppet doll she wanted him to be. L caught Lucy off guard when he suddenly showed up at school. Lucy made Takada leave her side. L had come to scare her, to say that Lucy had to be Kira if he died within the next days. After all, she was the only person who knew his identity.

"Lucy! I found you!", they heard someone shout excited. Red and blue lights flashed in Lucy`s head, but she managed to calm down when she remembered Masaki`s abilities. Masaki turned to look at L. His eyes obviously questioned L`s fashion sense from head to toe.

"Who is this?" Masaki said, even though he didn't sound too interested.

"I`m Ryuga Hideki." L scratched his left leg with his other bare foot. Masaki`s eyes quickly widened, as though he recalled something.

"Well, I`m Lucy`s boyfriend, Masaki", Masaki said proud and gave Lucy a backhug. L stared back at Masaki, who still glared at him. And then it hit Lucy. _Did L know? Had he figured it out? No way!_

L brought his pointy finger to his mouth. "I`m jealous", he said. In a fast motion he grabbed Lucy`s butt, which was shocking to the happy couple. They didn't know how to respond, not that they got the chance to. In a matter of seconds, Masaki was surrounded by fans. Masaki`s manager suddenly showed up and dragged him away, as if he was a little kid who were about to get scolded for something bad he had done.

Lucy figured it was about time she left L. She made an excuse that she needed to use the restroom. She immediately went for her phone to make a call with Masaki, who most likely knew L`s real name by now. And since she knew L`s life would end quickly, she already felt at ease and couldn't help but smile. A lump built up in her stomach when she discovered that her phone was not in her pocket.

Lucy turned around and made instantaneous eye contact with L.


	4. Lovely kidnapper

Chapter 4: Lovely kidnapper

"You lost this, Lucy." L walked slowly towards her, with his back bent as usual. He held her phone, originally Masaki`s phone, in his waving hand. She received it and placed it back in her pocket.

"Oh, and your boyfriend has been taken into custody. He is suspected of being the second Kira." The tone in his voice made it seem like it wasn't a big deal, but Lucy detected a confident and well-hidden smile. It was basically screaming _check_. With this, L went to the nearest parking lot, and vanished in a black car.

A chill went down her spine, Ryuk`s perfectly timed and creepy laugh didn't make it any better. _Idiot._ She thought. Masaki hadn't been careful enough and now she had to save him. L had had it all planned out. Just when she thought she had the upper hand, he gave her yet another challenge to chew on. It was so frustrating, she had been so close to the end.

"Promise to stay quiet…" Lucy`s words had suddenly clung to his brain. He wasn't sure how long he had been stuck in some type of clothing, which had to be a straitjacket. Too bad he was fastened, he seriously needed to urinate. He noticed that someone had dressed him in a diaper. If this wasn't the lowest level you could get on, he didn't know what was.

Masaki didn't have any clue about his whereabouts, which made sense since he was blindfolded. At least, he could hear and speak. All he knew was that the kidnapper saw him as a threat, due to how tight they had bound him. It had to be the police, they probably suspected him of being involved with Kira. Masaki knew he had acted reckless and out of desperation in search of his savior. As always, karma came back to kick him in the ass.

Why did this have to happen now?! Masaki could finally be of some use to Lucy, and as a bonus, he got kill the guy she always played detective with. Or should he say roleplay? To him it seemed like L already knew that Lucy was Kira, but that she was so clever and good at games and roleplay, that L couldn't get any evidence. Masaki would totally roleplay with Lucy, he let his fantasy run wild for a second. Then he snapped out of it.

L and Lucy`s game was like a pokerface competition. The first person to lose their mask, would die, instantly. For the short while Masaki had seen the two of them together, he also thought that they stared at each other too much. They spoke a different language with their eyes, a language he couldn't decode. He totally wanted to kill Lawliet and he wasn't going to let future chances pass by.

"Masaki Amane, can you hear me?"

"My lovely kidnapper, won't you set me free?" This would surely confuse Lawliet. With these words, both Rem and Masaki could act. Rem was about to erase his memories of the death note and everything concerning it for a short while. In addition, he would be able to act as the innocent Idol he was made as in the media without a problem.

This had been Masaki and Lucy`s plan, plan E: Erase your memories. They had figured out many possible escape routes. For the first time ever, Masaki was happy that they had used their precious "lovey-dovey time" to plan this shit out.


	5. Juicy details

Chapter 5: Juicy details

"Hey, kidnapper! Let me go already! Is this some sort of play? If you want to watch me perform, you must untie me! I`ll hold a private concert, just for you, or I could give you free tickets to one of my shows. How about it?" Suddenly Masaki could hear a loud noise coming from the microphone.

"Amane, do you know why you`re here?" Their voice sounded distorted.

"Because I`m a celebrity, right? Someone needs to change me by the way, I`m starting to smell… How long have I been here?" His body was also itching as if he`d been bitten by a bunch of mosquitoes. If only his hands were loose, he`d be able to scratch himself to death.

"You`re not fooling anyone, Amane. Do you know Lucy Yagami?"

"Wait a minute, is this L?! Have you kidnapped me because I'm your only obstacle when it comes to Lucy?"

No answer.

"Wow, I never thought you`d go this far. It's not like I thought of you as a professional, though you are a professional. You don't think I noticed how you grabbed my girlfriend's ass? That's sexual harassment! When I get out of here I`ll have you arrested! Oh.. but since you're a detective you're probably working with the cops, so they might be beside you right now? Arrest this pervert!"

No answer.

Masaki was feeling angry, so angry that if his hands had been free he`d be able to smash the wall between him and L, and make L beg for mercy for spending so much time with Lucy. Then he`d leave Masaki and Lucy alone and they`d live happily ever after. A good story, Masaki considered writing a book.

L muted Masaki when Lucy showed up in his office.

"I think I could be Kira. There are so many things pointing towards me. I could be it and not even know about it, subconsciously killing people." Lucy had her hands folded. She looked at the ground with contemplative eyes, they seemed to have a hard time trying to find truth behind her own words.

"Not possible." Lucy unfolded her hands and looked at L.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. Lucy knew what he was about to say, but she had to act her part.

"I had cameras installed in your room for some weeks." L took a bite of a piece of cake. Lucy hadn't noticed it until now, which was weird, because it didn't seem like just a piece, more like half a cake. It was fancy looking, with strawberries on top and several layers of cream in between bases of the cake. Seeing something so elegant being shoved down someone's throat was a bit disturbing, though she knew she had done more disturbing things herself.

"What?" She looked around the room and fixated her eyes on Mr. Yagami.

"Dad, did you allow him to do so?" Her father avoided eye contact.

"Anyway, you didn't do anything suspicious", L managed to say with his "box" full. There was no more cake at his plate. Another disturbing scene started. L pressed his tongue against his fingers, he even sucked them afterwards, just to get every single cake crumb into his mouth.

Another police man dived into the discussion.

"But we were only able to observe her at her home. For all we know, she might have found another way to kill people."

"That's true, therefore we shall restrain her and place her in solitary confinement."

Matsuda and Lucy`s father was highly against this preliminary solution, but Lucy convinced them that it was fine. She needed L to believe that she was innocent, and no one could stop her from succeeding.

When Lucy and her father, who were unsure whether his feelings would get in the way of work or not, were in confinement, L remembered that he had started a conversation or, to be more exact, an interrogation with Masaki. He decided to rewind the video from the surveillance camera to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

L concluded that it would be for the better if Masaki's words stayed within his knowledge. Even though Lucy might have revealed information to Masaki, about her relationship to him as the famous detective L, maybe that he and Lucy worked together to catch Kira, etc., he had no evidence. It could also be that Masaki was smart enough to figure things out on his own. He probably knew that Lucy's father was a cop and figured things out from there. The thought amused L.

But if he was right, and Lucy had leaked juicy details, not only because Masaki was her "boyfriend", but also because he was the second Kira, it would have been a bad move. Kira would never perform like that. Trusting a guy like Masaki was stupid, so stupid that she was digging her own grave. Therefore, L chose to remove three percent from the possibility of them being Kira and the second Kira.

What Lucy might have done was illegal, then again, L had sexually harassed her and there had been witnesses. No one else needed to know.


	6. A hero of justice

Chapter 6: A hero of justice

Several days had passed by since Lucy, Masaki and Mr. Yagami had been locked into their very own special cells. Nothing unusual had been brought up in the news. People weren't dying as much as before even though many criminals had been revealed to the public. There had been a few cases but nothing out of the ordinary. A girl had accidentally managed to cut of the neighbor's dogs' ear when she was trying to give the poor dog a new haircut. Apparently, the fur had been so thick and long that she hadn't been able to tell where anything was. L had his suspicion, no one was innocent until the opposite had been proved. Yes, the girl was a child, but even children are capable of hideous actions. He was quite stubborn this way and often trusted his instincts, but mostly based his accusations on possible evidences.

Lucy seemed worn out. She had bags underneath her eyes, just like L himself. He couldn't help but think that it suited her. Lucy's hair was greasy, and you could tell that she had been sweating a lot due to the dark spots around her armpits. L concluded that she probably smelled bad.

 _If this keeps going, Lucy must be Kira. Does she think she can get away by saying that she wasn't conscious when she killed? Kira would never do that!_ L thought.

"Lucy, you don't look too good." Lucy woke up from some sort of trance and looked straight into the camera _. No, no I don`t._ She thought. There was a reason she looked like crap. Ever since she got into that cell, Ryuk had been nagging about how much he wanted to eat apples and with no way of telling him to shut up, because of all the cameras watching them, she had no choice but to listen to him. When she got out of there she would yell at Ryuk, tell him to shut up and shove at least a hundred apples down his throat. Lucy wanted to make him suffer. The best part of it was that he couldn't die, so it would most likely make him suffer a lot. She looked forward to this event and almost smiled at her absurd imagination.

"I know. How is…"

"None of the criminals who has been brought to light have died yet", L responded before she could finish her sentence.

"I have to tell you about a case. There was this girl who…" L told Lucy about the "incident" with the dog and wanted her opinions on the matter. The case didn't seem like something an incredible and famous detective like L should handle, the crime rate must have dropped quite a bit.

L was suddenly very talkative compared with other days. Maybe being alone was starting to get to him? Maybe L was missing his partner against crime? Missing his friend?

"I hope I`ll be released soon, so that I can help you solve more crimes." Lucy looked befuddled for a moment but quickly got back to her senses. The scene reminded L of a reaction Masaki had some days ago. It was normal for Lucy to act like this, she usually paused herself to think or understand something before talking or performing an action. But she rarely made expressions during the thinking process like now. L had studied her every move.

Her face suddenly lighted up as if she had discovered a solution to an unsolved math problem.

"I am not Kira! Do you really think Kira would have placed themselves in this situation while being conscious? Do you believe Kira would operate without being conscious of it? Of course not! I can`t remember caring out any of the crimes Kira did, therefore I am not Kira!"

"But once we placed you in solitary confinement the killing stopped."

"I am not Kira! We are spending precious time when we could have caught Kira. Let me out!"

"No, you know I can`t do that."

On the fifteenth day, several criminals had been killed, criminals that had been mentioned in the media over the past two weeks. L decided not to tell Lucy about it. She was still denying that she was Kira and even suggested that the whole setup was a trap.

"Look me in the eyes, I'm telling the truth. I am not Kira." L zoomed in on her face. She looked like a mess, as messy as he did. While looking into her brown puppy eyes he felt his heart make a thump. _Nooo! Abort mission._ He switched his focus to Masaki and unmuted the microphone.

"Masaki, do you know who Kira is?"

"That`s what I want to know! He`s a hero of justice who punished the burglar who killed my parents!"

Masaki seemed to be speaking the truth, or his own truth. L had been studying human behavior for many years and not a single tone in Masaki`s voice implied that he was lying.

 _What's going on?_


	7. Thank God

Chapter 7: Thank God

The police had finally decided to stop broadcasting criminals. L tried to make them end it several weeks ago, but they wouldn't listen and let many guilty people die, which is why he`d started to suspect them of supporting Kira. Now that suspicion could finally perish like the criminals had. Yes, he had utilized criminals himself, but only to get to Kira and figure out his or her location.

Criminals were still dying, like usual, but L wouldn't free Lucy and Masaki. Mr. Yagami had been informed that the killing had started again but he insisted on staying in his cell for as long as his daughter. Lucy had changed on the 15th day of her imprisonment, L had felt it. She continued to speculate, and her conclusions often got to the same point; Kira was someone who knew her situation and wanted to blame her. Masaki was only talking about how much he wanted to see Lucy. To L it was, frankly speaking, bloody annoying.

L started to think he was wasting time after 30 days of observing; time he should have used to catch the real Kira. Lucy and Masaki were still on his list of suspects, but he didn't have enough proof to back up his hypotheses. L`s colleagues were also troubled about L`s method. They thought of it as distasteful. The opposite of the delicious cakes, candies and cookies L always ate as he observed his prisoners with amusement. He didn't look like he was having fun, it rarely did. He was very much aware of his bored and serious expressions, but it didn't bother him. What bothered him was the fact that his coworkers were starting to get impatient. They were clearly not on his level when it got to endurance, or anything else for that matter.

Their arguments were unfortunately good, Masaki and Lucy couldn't be the killers because they hadn't gotten any information from the broadcasts. Kira had killed FBI agents before. If Kira could kill, even in Lucy`s and Masaki`s situation; without information and under surveillance, they wouldn't have had the need to kill them at all. Kira never killed without meaning. The media and hundreds and thousands of fans were also wondering were Masaki had disappeared, as if he wasn't irritating enough already. L knew he had to do something, not about Masaki, but about the whole situation.

Masaki felt happy now that he was out of his cell. His hands were still chained to each other, but he could see and speak freely. He could tell if it was day or night and he partly knew where he was; in a car.

"So, you`re my kidnapper?" Masaki was surprised. He`d never guess that L was an old perverted man.

"At the moment I am an investigator", the old man said. He wore glasses and had a very impressive moustache. The man didn't look at Masaki through the front mirror even once as he drove.

"You must be L? You`re older than I thought." Masaki had to admit he was kind of relieved. If this man was L, he didn't have to worry about Lucy falling in love with him. What worried Masaki was that this pervert was spending time with her. Who knew what hideous actions this man could do. And being as beautiful as she was, there'd be no way for him to restrain himself.

"I remember! You said I were under arrest for being the second Kira. I never thought you`d tie me up the way you did, it was very unpleasant. Are you going to free me? Where is Lucy?" Everything went dark when they drove into something that looked like a tunnel, Masaki hadn't payed attention. They stopped at the end of the tunnel and Masaki was overwhelmed with joy when he saw Lucy. He quickly ran out of the car to give her a hug. The hug went smooth, as if he were used to hug people with his hands chained together.

«Dad, what`s going on?» Lucy asked. It took Masaki a moment to understand that he had misunderstood a lot, and probably offended Mr. Yagami. He tried to apologize and introduce himself properly, but Mr. Yagami chased them both into another car.

"What`s happening? Are we being released? Have they gotten to a conclusion?" Lucy asked bewildered. She looked extra cute when she didn't have control like she`s used to.

"Yes, you will be executed. L is convinced that this will stop the killing. I have the responsibility to bring you to the execution site." `s voice seemed calm and firm as if driving his daughter to her death happened on a daily basis.

"L told me that the killing had stopped."

"It didn't", Mr. Yagami said calm.

"That proves were innocent? Right?"

"All the top officials at UN and the Japanese government agreed with L. The execution will happen underground, away from the public.»

"Have you lost your mind? I am not Kira!" Lucy was starting to panic. Her eyes were wide open, and she couldn't control her shaky voice and body. She was about to cry.

"I won't let you kill Lucy!" Masaki shouted. Masaki knew it; this man was dangerous. He had felt it from the moment they met. This man was a serious threat to Lucy and his relationship. Not only as her father but as the old and crazy man he was.

"It's L`s decision. He`s never been wrong in any of his cases before."

"L wouldn't do it like this, he doesn't have enough proof. This is not right."

Mr. Yagami stopped the car somewhere away from the civilization. He told them that he was going to kill Lucy and then kill himself. It was his responsibility as her father and an investigator. Lucy and Masaki were still trying to reason with him but nothing they said seemed to calm him down or get to him. Masaki lost it when Mr. Yagami pulled out a gun and started to point at them with it. He started to cry and shake out of fear. Lucy were too afraid to do anything except from crying and breathing heavily. Masaki couldn't believe that the last thing he was going to see before he died was this old man's disturbed face. Even if he survived, he`d be left with the image of Mr. Yagmi`s gritting teeth, terrifyingly determined eyes, frowning brows, highlighted wrinkles and the sweat dripping down his forehead.

"From another murderer to another, I`ll see you in hell", Mr. Yagami said like a psycho. Masaki managed to become Lucy`s shield before her father pulled the trigger. The shot was loud and echoed in their heads long after it had been fired. They were both sobbing and crying loud but none of them felt any pain. Maybe they`d already left earth. Masaki loosened his grip around Lucy and turned to look at Mr. Yagami.

"Thank god", Mr. Yagami said as if he felt at ease. Lucy repeated his words like a question.


	8. Handcuffs

Chapter 8: Handcuffs

Mr. Yagami believed his daughter and her… "friend" to be innocent. As the law-abiding man he was, he found it highly suspicious that Masaki had accused him of being a pervert. Masaki seemed to be the pervert with his absurd imagination running wild. But because he had faith in his daughter's ethical consciousness, he had taken it upon himself to prove once and for all that she was as innocent as a newborn lamb. It was difficult, but seeing Masaki's face had made it possible for him to pull off a…

"Convincing performance", Mr. Yagami`s thoughts had been interrupted by the famous and faceless celebrity; detective L.

"Masaki should have been able to kill Mr. Yagami before he could fire the gun if all he needed was a face. Besides, Kira wouldn't let his own parent kill him, no matter the situation. The confinement is over. Masaki will stay under surveillance, since he was the one who sent the videotapes. Even though he insisted on them being occult videos, someone died. Lucy, I have arranged things so that we can be together 24/7 to work with the investigation."

"What?" Masaki abrupted.

"Ok, let`s catch Kira together." Although Lucy had been terrified of her father just a few minutes ago and lost control over her emotions, which seemed to bounce all over the place, she had managed to haunt them down, gather them and place them under a well-known pokerface in a matter of seconds, as if nothing had happened.

"I DON`T WAN`T YOU TWO TO DO ANYTHING TOGETHER!"

Lucy got handcuffed to L when they arrived at the new building L had bought for further and future investigation. L wanted to solve the Kira case at all costs, and he was sure Lucy felt the same after everything that had happened. L had noticed that something was different with Lucy. Her personality had changed a lot, which confused him. He had been wondering if both Lucy and Masaki were being controlled by Kira. He caught himself staring at Lucy who was looking down at the handcuff on her hand that was attached to his. L had bought the one with the longest chain, so there shouldn't occur any problems with them staying like this.

"Is this necessary?" Lucy asked wary.

"I`m not doing this because I want to."

"Yeah, right", Masaki said as he rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" L asked confused.

"You`re totally into her. I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS. How are we supposed to date and kiss and stuff? I can't leave her in your care, at least not at night." Masaki heard a cough from the back of the room and interpreted that Mr. Yagami was about to catch a cold.

"Who knows what a creepy guy like you might do? Oh, and you're L, right? I remember you introduced yourself as Ryuga Hideki at school?"

"Creepy?" L wen`t to the nearest mirror and watched his own reflection. He scanned his outer appearance; from his white feet; they could be mistaken for snow, up to his white face; which matched his white t-short. If he ever went bald, he`d wear a white dress, jump into the snow and use it as camouflage.

"Yes, I`m L. You may call me Ryuzaki from now on. How did you know?"

"If you`re chasing Kira, you must be, and now I got it confirmed. I already knew Lucy were working with you." L gave him an annoyed look.

"Lucy, did you tell Masaki about our private investigation?" L asked. Lucy didn't know what to say, but Masaki took the word.

"I figured it out myself. She was gone a lot. I was worried and decided to do a little research on my own. It seemed like she had been solving a lot of cases before, according to my sources. And out of the many text messages and phone conversations she endured, I managed to get the last information I needed to conclude that she was spending a lot of her time with you." The tone in his voice changed as he spoke, the more he spoke, the more aggressive he sounded. Lucy knew he was lying, he was honestly good at it. She couldn't risk losing this big chance to catch Kira, only because her boyfriend was so jealous, he always needed to know where she was. Thank god Masaki hadn't turned out to be the idiot she thought he was.

"Calm down, Masaki. L was only asking", Lucy said calmly.

"What`s this? Are you taking his side? I`m your boyfriend, remember?"

"Boyfriend? You nearly forced yourself on me."

"But you kissed me!" Masaki shouted a little louder than intended. Mr. Yagami coughed again. Masaki wanted to get him something warm to drink for his sore throat. Not only because he was the father of his woman, but because he genuinely wanted the old man good.

"Nearly forced yourself? Where did you say you met again?" L asked.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? We met in Aoyama. I don`t remember much from that day, but I remember that I fell for Lucy."

"Could it be that you`re a stalker?" L asked wondering.

"Why would you even imply that?"

"You kind of followed me back home and showed up at my doorstep", Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Should I arrest him?" L asked.

"No, he`s harmless, just a bit stubborn."

"Nothing of that matters, what matters is that we`re together now and that I love you." Another cough came from the back of the room.

"Would you still love her if she, hypothetically speaking, was Kira?"

"Of course! I`d love her even more! I'm so grateful towards Kira because of the justice he gave my parents. I`d even try to help her."

"I think you'd be more in the way than helping."

"Fuck you! I don't like that you're underestimating me."

"Underestimating? You're too full of yourself. It's obvious that you could be the second Kira; you rarely think before you speak. Anyway, you will be watched. You need to tell us when you`re entering and leaving this building. Be careful and cautious when you do because you`re a highly requested and famous person. I have arranged things with your agency; Matsuda will always stay by your side as your new manager."

Someone had to lift Masaki out of the building once it was time for him to leave. He sincerely didn't want to leave Lucy in the hands of the creepy L. No matter how much Masaki wanted to be with Lucy, L had to get him out of the building. Masaki was an idol and a sought person, he had to work as usual and stay a bit away from the building to not arouse any unwanted suspicion.

"Lucy, are you serious with him?" L asked. They were watching Masaki and Matsuda playing cat and mouse from the window. Matsuda was having a hard time dragging the celebrity away from the building. His technique and force improved with every drag, Masaki had to give in.

"No, it's a one-sided love." Lucy seemed tired, of course she was. Her confinement had ended, she thought she`d be murdered by her own father and seen a side of him that could give her nightmares, she was still a prisoner in a way and her boyfriend was super attentive and possessive.

"Could you pretend to be serious? I`m sure he is connected to the second Kira." Lucy opened a window to get some fresh air. It was confirmed, she smelled as bad as L had thought, maybe even worse.

"L, I can`t utilize someone`s feelings for me. To me, taking advantage of another person's feelings is unforgivable, and the most despicable thing a person can do."


	9. Impulses

Chapter 9: Impulses

The water felt nice on Lucy`s skin. She hadn't been able to take a real shower in weeks. Even though she was attached to L; it felt like her other problems and worries, including the dirt, were being washed away by the water. After smelling like shit for a long time, she couldn't help but sniff her shampoo out of her hair. The scent and aroma coming from her was strong and full of vanilla and flowers, she could feel her body glowing as well. All in all, she felt amazing.

When Lucy got out of the bathroom, she saw L sitting on the bedroom floor with a laptop. He seemed to be analyzing the last victims of the well-known and discussed serial killer: Kira. Lucy sat down beside him. One of the victims had swallowed metal objects until he died of poisoning. His insides and organs had been quite damaged as well by the sharp edges of the objects that had been eaten, if the poison hadn't killed him, that would have. It was a horrible murder and Lucy couldn't believe someone had and could make a person commit such hideous acts upon themselves. Most of the assassinations weren't creative or thought through, but the ones that were, were horrifying and brutal. Maybe the killer wanted to send a message? The victim had killed the parents of a girl at the age of fourteen and even raped the little girl, but he had let her live to tell the story. Lucy turned to look at L who already had his eyes on her.

"You know why I bought the longest chain, right? You don't have to sit this close." Lucy immediately backed off and went to bed. She thought his reaction was a bit weird. Did she still smell of sweat? Was he afraid of human body contact? Did he have something against body contact with girls? Come to think of it, she had never seen him with a girl. Maybe he just needed some space? She had no clue and she probably never would, not with L nor with the Kira case.

There were two separated beds in the room, Lucy chose the one closest to the exit. L had bought an entire building for the investigation; therefore, they had a whole apartment to themselves. Lucy suddenly realized that L had to be rich. He had, without doubt, earned a lot as a private detective. Or maybe he had a big loan at his back, which explained why he always sat bowed forward. It was as if he were always carrying a heavy backpack, and the only way to keep his balance was to sit and walk with his back bent.

"Gotten any further with the investigation? Any clues?" Lucy asked while fondling her hair.

"No, they`re all criminals, but there have been an increasing number of deaths to criminals who have killed families."

"And that is of our interest because?"

"I`m not sure yet, but I feel like the killer is about to make a mistake by creating a new pattern. It makes me believe that its another killer."

The very next day Masaki came over to play. He always stood beside Lucy while she was trying to work. She had attempted to make him do chores or something else, and he had listened to her like a good dog, but he would always come back to her. His eyes were cheery and curious. Lucy could feel them ask repeatedly: _What is mommy doing? What is mommy doing?_ From Lucy`s point of view it was irritating. It`s as L had said; _he was only getting in the way_. It got the point where L had to comment.

"I really don't get why you two are together." He had been annoyed, and in the moment, forgotten what he had asked of Lucy, forgotten that he and the investigation was dependent on them keeping together.

"We are not together", Lucy said.

"We`re not?" Masaki asked shocked. The shock faded and turned into hate towards L. L could feel stingy eyes on him.

"No. Look, you`re a boy who`d do a lot better without me. There are other nice girls out there who deserves your attention and whom you deserve." Lucy was trying hard to convince Masaki, but he seemed as determined as ever with his fierce face expression.

"Your words do me good but there`s no way I`m leaving you in the hands of this pervert!"

"Excuse me?" L sounded completely and utterly offended as if the accusation was at the same level as being accused of murder.

"You tied me up, grabbed my girlfriends' ass and spied on her for several weeks."

"You did grab my ass", Lucy confirmed the statement.

"It was for work!"

"Since when was molesting people part of being a detective?" L was starting to panic by these accusations, they were absurd but partly true.

"Hands up!" L shouted while holding a banana. Lucy and Masaki didn't register the banana before their hands were in the air. The episode with Mr. Yagami had scared them for life.

"Nice reflexes", L said as he spurted out of the room. He took a bite of the banana on the way.

"Strange, so strange." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "We are not together?"

"No." Lucy answered. Masaki let out a sad sigh.

"Then you leave me no choice", Masaki mumbled.

"I`m sorry, I just don`t feel like we have any connection…" It happened not even a second after she had finished her sentence. Masaki grabbed her waist and pulled her body against his, and then he pushed his lips against hers; forcefully but with passion. It was the smoothest kiss Masaki had ever dared to accomplish.

"Do you feel any connection now?" Lucy would never admit it, but she had felt sudden sparks in her stomach. They both turned around when they heard a sound coming from the door out. A part of L`s banana had fallen at the ground, and judging by the way L gaped, it had fallen from his mouth.

"Continue! Don`t mind me."

"We do mind." Masaki started to shred tears, which was unanticipated on Lucy`s part. It wasn't really that unexpected; this was a breakup for him after all, but it had happened so fast.

"Are you crying for real?" Lucy asked lost. No one noticed that L snuck out of the room again.

"Calm down. Uhm… we can always be friends?" She suggested uncertain.

"Deal!" Masaki suddenly said. In a quick motion he shook her hand and left the room. He wasn't an actor, model and whatnot for nothing. He left the building with Matsuda; undetected and proud of his acting skills and achievements.

L was located outside the room; leaning against the wall next to the door.

"We`re good? You`re good?" L asked when Lucy walked by.

"I`m not sure what I`ve gotten myself into." She said while staring into nothing.

"It`s rare to see you this stressed, I kind of like it." He wasn't supposed to say the last thing out loud, but he did, and he felt awfully embarrassed about it. It was a weird sensation; a ticklish and warm feeling. L rarely felt flustered. There was nothing wrong with it, L was an honest man and he wouldn't stop being one even though he might perform on such impulses again.


	10. Date

Chapter 10: Date

Masaki was waiting for Lucy to show up in an alley somewhere close to L`s secret building. It was a scary and smelly place to meet up; not flattering in the least, but no inquisitive persons, such as paparazzies, would be able to hide without them knowing.

Even though the life in luxury and glory were full of ups and downs, Masaki was doing his best to keep his face in most of the magazines. He had been texting his fans nonstop since his "release", to make up for the time he`d been away. His disappearance had made him more popular than ever and gained him thousands of followers. Soon every person in Japan would know his name, he was sure of that. There would be legends and they`d sound something like _the man who vanished but came back hotter than ever._

A female figure with long, light brown hair came to view in the corner of his eye, he looked at her.

"Where's your partner?" He asked curious.

"L? He`s busy eating a giant cake and capturing Kira. I had to take a break, I couldn't stand watching him shove down piece after piece. He thought I were jealous of him! Can you believe that?"

"I`m jealous of him", Masaki mumbled.

It seemed like L`s cake eating had drained Lucy off her energy. She was acting overly dramatic and she looked exhausted with dark circles beneath her eyes, maybe even emo because of the way she was dressed. Masaki`s character, as an idol, was usually dressed in dark colors; mysterious and sexy clothes to fulfill his admirers' darkest fantasies. He was normally the darkest clothed person present, but this time his alluring shadow had decided to support Lucy. Her black skirt and shoes were cute and gothic. She was wearing a black sweater with the word _life_ spelled on it, in light grey letters. But the thing that especially caught Masaki`s attention was the black knee socks, which matched the grey letters. He could feel his eyes scanning her and frequently pausing to look at her absolute territory; where the stockings exposed part of her thighs. He had never seen her wear such striking clothes. Suddenly he felt guilty for calling L a pervert when he clearly was one himself, what a hypocrite.

When Masaki`s gaze finally let go of Lucy`s absolute territory, he once again noticed the dark circles. It could only mean two things: one; Lucy had trouble sleeping with L in the room, or two; L was keeping her from sleeping somehow.

"It's a wonder he`s skinny. He defies nature by being skinny", Lucy said. The image of a fat L popped into their minds. It wasn't a picture they'd like to keep, so they shook their heads; like a dog shaking his body to get rid of the mud from rolling around in a pond. Lucy was right, L was skinny and probably not strong; meaning he couldn't have done anything to Lucy against her will. The thought was reassuring, and Masaki felt less stressed about the whole "staying together" thing. Then it hit him: _wasn't she supposed to be handcuffed to that bastard?_

"Your hand is free."

"So? Are you implying that you want to hold hands? That`s so cheesy."

"I do, but that was not my intention. Why aren't you handcuffed to L?" Lucy turned red. Masaki thought it was nice to see her with a little color.

"I couldn't get used to sleeping in the same room as L, so I convinced him to take it off." Masaki felt a jolt of joy rush though his body. He knew it!

"Now, what did you want?" She crossed her arms and tapped her shoe as if she was running late, but also as if her time was worth a lot and limited.

"I can help you catch Kira." She seemed a bit surprised by his words, like she was expecting him to say something else entirely.

"Why? What do you have to offer? You`re not experienced and you do not know what it takes."

"No, but I know L`s face and his whereabouts", Masaki said with a smug expression.

"Blackmailing, are we?" Lucy could feel her mobile vibrate inside one of the pockets in her skirt. To her, skirts were inconvenient if they had no pockets, specifically in her case, since she didn't own any bags. Lucy had forgotten to unmute her mobile. The reason was simple, Masaki had been calling and messaging her continuously since she involuntary moved in with L. For mental health reasons, she`d turned off the volume. L was the one calling.

"He`s in."

"How did you know?" The mobile started beeping, repeatedly. It didn't take long for Lucy to end the call.

"You`re in apparently", she said and looked at Masaki who was staring at her legs for some seconds. He looked like a dog drooling over a special and rare treat. He was being stupidly obvious, and it was troubling Lucy, but she decided to let it slide.

"That was L? Does he have a microphone on you or something?" To their surprise, L turned up. Masaki realized that the chosen place for a secret meeting had good hiding spots.

"That cake didn't take too long after all. I`m ready, where are we going?"

"You`re out of the building? Are you crazy?" The way Lucy spoke and seemed concerned made her look like a mother. Masaki would apply for the role as the father any time. He felt like he was getting creepier and creepier for each day he wasn't allowed to see Lucy, but now he would finally be able to spend most of his time with her. Probably only until the Kira case was solved; then he couldn't "blackmail" anymore. Luckily, that puzzle was likely to consume a lot of their time to crack. The longer it took, the better. Lucy wanted to be friends, but Masaki didn't want to be friends, he couldn't. But he couldn't let her go either, not until he had sorted out his feelings. He felt this strange attachment or possessiveness. It was a feeling he had never known, which made it hard for him to put it into words.

"Yes, I am. I want you two to know that if I die tonight, you will be blamed." Lucy couldn't help but make a careless _are you serious?_ face.

"Let`s go to the club then." L and Lucy turned to look at Masaki.

"The club?" They asked in chorus.


	11. Masaki's friend

Chapter 11: Masaki`s friend

Masaki felt overjoyed on the stage. Though it shouldn't be possible, his aura hyped the audience even more. The thought of Lucy watching him was totally turning him on. Not exactly in a perverted way; it made him very excited and happy. He could already foresee the headlines in the magazines and newspapers _Young and hot entertainer`s performance: 11/10._

Lucy and L were eating free snacks and drinking free alcohol in the VIP room, while watching Masaki perform. They had been wondering what he meant with the concept _club_. Apparently, it meant something like _look at me being awesome on the stage._ He was frequently giving glances at the VIP seats to make sure that Lucy and L were looking at him. Unfortunately, they seemed to be talking about everything but the concert and Masaki. They were busy with each other and the cocktails and drinks they were sipping on from time to time. Lucy wasn't old enough to drink, then again, no one had said anything, and she was a curious human being. She didn't know L`s age now that she thought of it, maybe she`d dare to ask him a few drinks later.

"He`s rich, go for him! He can feed you all the cake you want in the world. If you don't, I will!" L said with passion, as if getting a sugardaddy was one of his goals in life. Lucy couldn't help but feel awkward by his words, it was embarrassing that L thought he had a chance.

"I`m not trying to offend you, but he won`t see you in that light. His eyes are on me, literally." They both turned from each other to face the stage. Masaki was staring with something that looked like anger in his eyes. The magical aura he had had a few moments ago had turned into a tornado of fire. The crowd couldn't care less about how his aura was switching right now, they were still screaming and ruining the song with their chants and singalongs. L and Lucy continued their conversation as if they`d seen nothing.

"Besides, aren't you wealthy enough already?" Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, but Watar`s been limiting my sugar intake for a while now", L said with a sad tone in his voice. When he ate a candy, he seemed satisfied. Lucy considered buying him candy if she ever got on his bad side.

"Good to know that he cares about you."

"You don't? Seems to me like you've been worrying a lot about my candy addiction, and therefore me."

Lucy knew he had mistaken her disgusted expressions for worried expressions.

"I care about you because I believe you`re the key to catch Kira."

"Well played, but I`ve seen the glances you give me when I eat candy." Yes, he had completely misunderstood. She took another sip from her glass of alcohol. It was a drink, but she couldn't remember what it was named. All she knew was that it was delicious and full of sugar.

"Right, what about me? Do you care about me?" Lucy wasn't supposed to ask that question, but the alcohol was slowly taking control over her actions.

"Yes, I think you`re one of the puzzles I need to solve to catch Kira."

"Puzzle? How so?"

"That's what I`m trying to figure out." L was staring intensely with suspicion, she was staring to feel uncomfortable.

"Stop it." She said smiling. She was almost aware of her weird behavior, but something in her mind was telling her to relax and just go with the flow.

"Am I? How about now?" L got closer and Lucy`s heart almost felt like the hearts of Kira`s victims before they died. She was frozen and her mind wouldn't let her move while L leaned in even closer. Then he stole her drink and crashed the liquid down his throat. Lucy`s heart attack was over. Now she felt bitter and could've used that sweet drink to get rid of her bitterness. She was just about to hit him when Masaki interrupted.

"How did you like my concert? WHY ARE YOU SITTING SO CLOSE?" He said as he sat down between them.

"My concert?" Masaki asked again with expectation.

"It was great, you did great." L said while enjoying a candy he retrieved out of nowhere.

"That's it?" Masaki asked disappointed.

"What do you seek in a potential lover?" Masaki felt befuddled and had to think about the question L had asked.

"Lucy", he answered. It didn't take long for the silence to get suffocating. L suddenly sat up with a straight back, and he looked like he was going to lecture someone.

"Lucy! You aren't old enough to drink!" His finger was pointing at her in a motion like he was yelling.

"Maybe we should go home?" Lucy asked to distract L.

"Yes, I`ve got more cake waiting for me." Both Masaki and Lucy were sure L had said he had finished the cake earlier. It could be that he had even more in stock or maybe he had wanted to join them enough to lie.

"Do you mind staying a bit longer? I want to introduce my future wif… you both to my friend."

"Is it that friend we questioned? The one who…" L`s curiosity was interrupted by Masaki.

"It is, how did you guess?" Lucy thought it was funny how Masaki found it surprising that L had guessed right.

"I`m a good guesser and a detective. I`m prepared for any unexpected events and/or guests to show up."

In that moment a tall guy stepped inside the VIP room. His hair was red, spiky and shoulder long. Lucy wondered how long it would be if he straightened it. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a vest over a purple t-shirt. Black made his skin seem very light, one could tell he wasn't the type to go out on a sunny day and enjoy a jog. His chin was also remarkably pointy.

"What`s up, Masaki? It`s been so long. How did your performance go?"

"Good, I killed it."

"Wait, what did you kill?" Lucy could feel L`s suspicion scale rise.

"It`s a figure of speech, L."

"I haven't seen you before, who are you?" The redheaded guy was scanning Lucy with his green eyes.

"You haven't seen me either", L whispered inaudible.

"I`m a friend of Masaki, Lucy", she said as she pulled out her hand to shake his. He shook it.

"I see. Nice to meet you, I`m also a friend of his. My name is Luke. How did you get to know Masaki?"

"Its been a while but I think I met him at a café." Lucy was staring up at the roof, as if she was having a flashback or trying to remember the scene of their first encounter. She felt like something was missing, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"And you haven't introduced her until now? I haven't seen you for quite some time, why is that?"

"We were restrai…" L crammed a piece of candy in Masaki`s mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"They were traveling", L said calm.

"Who are you?" Luke had finally noticed the 5-star celebrity or worldwide famous, yet unknow, detective L.

"A friend of mine from school, Rygasaki", Lucy said. L was a little sad that he didn't get the chance to introduce himself.

"You look like a smoker, want one?" Luke asked while holding out a smoke he had retrieved from his pocket. L felt offended. It`s not like he looked down on people who smoked, it`s just that he didn't want to be one of them.

"No, thank you. You look like a smoker yourself." L had made the best counter-attack in his opinion, but others in the room seemed to disagree with their embarrassed or even cringy face expressions. Lucy noticed Luke`s bags underneath his eyes, just like L`s. For all she knew they could be twins. The alcohol was hitting harder than she thought it would, suddenly there were two L`s before her eyes. She was very tired and decided to close her eyes while the others were getting to know each other.


End file.
